Talk:BootyCall/@comment-5483266-20160102022107
Just saw Star Wars VII: The Force Awakens and here are my messy incoherent thoughts (my body is fighting a ratchet sixteen hour time difference so forgive me for the flails) ALSO HERE THERE BE SPOILERS SO AVERT YOUR EYES *For someone with a v. limited knowledge of the mythology behind Star Wars, I was riveted from the start and had no problems understanding and emotionally investing in the storyline. I could tell JJ Abrams made this film as an homage to A New Hope and it just made my heart swell watching these classic characters whom have defined so many childhoods pass on the torch to three equally amazing characters with a world of potential. *The Force Awakens more like the Thirst Awakens because good lord, I am so THIRSTY for these characters. Rey is such a queen. She's not only a great action heroine, but a wonderful character in her own right and I LOVE LOVE LOVE that they cast a newcomer for this role because Daisy absolutely slays. She's resilient, feisty, strong with a stubborn streak, compassionate, and endearing in all the right ways. Sexist pieces of shit calling her a Mary Sue can kindly suck my ass because how DARE women are treated as capable and competent human beings rather than objectified as playthings to the alpha male protagonists, right? *Finn is BAE and I adore his interactions with Rey and Poe. John Boyega practically oozes charisma and talent, he still conveys so much emotion even when his face is covered by the Stormtrooper helmet. This is a boy who was born and raised to be a mindless drone, working under forces of evil and yet he is able to break out of that mold with a mind of his own and a heart so full of love and compassion that he's never been given until he met Rey and Poe. *I also found Kylo Ren a compelling villain, not because of his perceived monstrosity but precisely because of how he subverts a caricaturist portrayal like the military commander who's literally space Hitler. Despite all the terrible things that Kylo has done, I just can't bring myself to hate him. There is both light and dark in him, and try as he might to resist the light that calls and beckons to every fibre of his being, I feel that someday he will make that journey, and I for one can't wait to see how he embarks on it. It's also refreshing that he behaves like a petulant spoiled manchild fuckboy whenever things don't go his way and he wreaks havoc with his lightsaber during his temper tantrums, lmao. Kylo works as a character because he is more than a villain - he is a young man deeply conflicted with his sense of self, struggling with the weight of his ambitions juxtaposed with the legacy of his parents. I definitely think he was being genuine and at his most vulnerable the moment before he stabbed Han. I may not have grown up with Han like many fans have, but omg, I was devastated when it happened.